vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saint Seiya
Summary of the Series Saint Seiya/Knights Of The Zodiac is a manga made by Masami Kurumada that ran from 1986 to 1991. It told the story of the Saints, a group of powerful warriors who are sworn to fight as the army of the Goddess Athena. Along the series, the face off in various Holy Wars against Deities who wish to claim Athena's earth as their own, always against increasingly stronger opponents. The series quickly became a hit, and Toei Animation soon followed with an Anime adaptation in the same year. Interestingly enough, instead of merely following the manga and adding filler episodes from time to time, the anime took great liberties with the source material, altering details of backstories, adding / changing characters, creating entire new story arcs, and usually tying all new "filler" material to the original manga plot. When the original Manga / Anime came to an end, the series found itself in limbo, and from 1991 to 2001, no new material came of it. This changed when both Masami Kurumada and Toei Animation decided to revive the series, and since them Saint Seiya has been an ever-growing, ever expanded franchise. In 2001, the Saint Seiya Taizen Encyclopedia came to be, bundled alongside the Hypermyth, and with the two many details of the series's mythology became explained (Note: There was already a Hypermyth in 1990, but it was not written by, nor very supervised by Kurumada, and many of it's details are removed in it's 2001 update, making it clear what is the canonical version). In the next year, the Saint Seiya Hades OVAs began to be published, alongside the Light Novel Saint Seiya Gigantomachia, telling a story that happened in between the Poseidon and Hades arcs, and the manga Saint Seiya Episode G, a prequel focused on the Gold Saints, both of which Kurumada supervised and approved. Since them, numerous anime and manga were released, such as Saint Seiya Next Dimension '''and '''Saint Seiya Lost Canvas in 2006, originally intended to be equally valid story-lines published simultaneously, yet since 2009 has been called the canonical continuation of Saint Seiya. Also released was the Heaven Chapter: Overture, intended as the first of a trilogy that would tell the Olympus Arc, but due to poor Box Office and disapproval from Kurumada, the plan was abandoned. And last, but not least, the Saint Seiya Omega and Saint Seiya Soul of Gold '''anime, and the manga '''Saintia Sho. For long all of these anime and manga were viewed as non-canonical spin offs, but all changed when in 2014, the direct sequel to Episode G, Saint Seiya Episode G: Assassin started, and in it the existence of a Multiverse in the franchise was confirmed. This, alongside references to various "non-canonical" anime in the series, forced fans to look at the series from a new perspective. Timeline of the Series Original Manga Universe: * Saint Seiya Episode G (7 Years before the start of Classic Series, Year of 1979) * Classic Manga Sanctuary Arc (Year of 1986) * Classic Manga Poseidon Arc (Year of 1987) * Saint Seiya Gigantomachia * Classic Manga Hades Arc (Year of 1990) * Saint Seiya Next Dimension (Months after the Hades Arc / Year of 1743 in the past) Toei Animation Universe: * Classic Anime Sanctuary Arc (Early fillers not included) * Classic Anime Asgard Arc * Saint Seiya Hades OVAs * Saint Seiya Soul of Gold (In between Hades Inferno and Hades Elysium) * Saint Seiya Omega (25 Years after the start of Classic Series, Year of 2011) Parallel Universes: * Saint Seiya Lost Canvas (An alternate look at the Holy War against Hades of 1743) * Saint Seiya Heaven Chapter: Overture * Saint Seiya Episode G: Assassin (Gold Saints of the classic series are transported to an alternate future in the 21th Century, implied to be the same timeline of the Overture Movie) * Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (A CGI Movie adaptation of the Sanctuary Arc, taking heavy liberties with the source material) Unknown Status: * Saint Seiya Online (An MMORPG of the series, which Masami Kurumada was heavily involved in) * Saintia Sho (A series taking place simultaneously to the Classic Manga, and is placed here due to it's immense faithfulness to the original manga) Power of the Verse Saint Seiya is a verse considered as a Top Tier Anime. It has numerous Star to Galaxy level characters, as well as several Multi-Universal God Tiers, as well as has ridiculous speed feats, as even Mid Tier Gold Saints are all at least Lightspeed and beyond. Characters also have incredible durability, and that durability is almost always higher than their own power, with Mid Tier Gold Saints being at least Star Level+, and plenty of God Characters being at least Universe+. Finally, what truly makes Saint Seiya such an impressive verse, is also the Special Abilities and Manipulations of the various characters, such as, but not limited to: Removal of the 5 senses, Ripping a soul from the body, Cross Dimensional Psychokinetic Powers, Atomic Destruction and Restoration, Invulnerability, Mind Control, Reaching the Absolute Zero (And surpassing it!), Gravity Manipulation, Corporeal Manipulation, The ability to reform a body if the soul's still intact, and various others. For more information, see this page. Supporters and Opponents of this Series SUPPORTERS: X-men33(Pegasus Seiya) SeiryuShin KoichiSamakibara Rocks75 Jjp7123 GohanLSSJ2 (Grew up watching the series and is one of my favorites alongside Dragon Ball. Can't stomach downplayers or wankers, though) Pikatoo (My Nickname IRL is Seiya) Kowt (Loves the series but hates Omega and Episode G.) Darkness552 RouninOtaku AbdulAziz Mohammed Oblivion00 (Good series but dislikes Omega) Matthew Schroeder (Despite finding Kurumada's writing kinda lackluster, I love the franchise as a whole, specially Lost Canvas and Episode G, and I adore many of it's characters.) OPPONENTS: Desghidorah19 Characters The 5 Legendary Bronze Saints: Other Bronze Saints: The Silver Saints Hound Asterion Lizard Misty Perseus Algol The Gold Saints: ' '''The 3 Sacred Emperors: ' 'The Other Olympians: ' 'The Minor Gods: ' '''The Titans: ' '''The Primordial Deities ' '''The Gigas: ' '''Poseidon's Marines ' '''Hades's Specters : Pandora Wyvern Rhadamanthys Garuda Aiacos Griffon Minos Acheron Charon Papillon Myu Sphinx Pharoah 18th century Gold Saints Aries Shion Taurus Ox Gemini Cain/Abel Cancer Deathtoll Leo Kaiser Virgo Shijima Libra Dohko Capricorn Izo Pisces Cardinale Others Callisto Galarian Steiner Hector of Troy Anime Only Characters Bronze Saints Pegasus Seiya (Overture) Silver Saints Cepheus Albiore Asgard Saga Character Polaris Hilda Dubhe Siegfried Alcor Bado Mizar Shido Megrez Alberich Benetsnatch Mime Merak Hagen Alioth Fenrir Phecda Thor Saint Seiya Soul of Gold Gold Saints Aries Mu Taurus Aldebaran Gemini Saga Cancer Deathmask Leo Aiolia Virgo Shaka Libra Dohko Scorpio Milo Sagittarius Aiolos Capricorn Shura Aquarius Camus Pisces Aphrodite God Warriors of Asgard Gullinbursti Frodi Nidhogg Fafner Tanngrisnir Heracles Eikthyrnir Surtr Grani Sigmund Hraesvelgr Baldr Garm Utgarda Norse Gods Lyfia / Odin Andreas Lise / Loki Saint Seiya Lost Canvas Bronze Saints Pegasus Tenma Unicorn Yato Silver Saints Crane Yuzuhira Altar Hakurei Gold Saints Taurus Hasgard Geminis Aspros Gemini Defteros Cancer Manigoldo Cancer Sage / Pope Sage Leo Regulus Virgo Asmita Scorpio Kardia Sagittarius Sisyphus Capricorn El Cid Pisces Albafica Specters Mephistopheles Yoma Owl Partita Cait Sith Cheshire Nasu Veronica Gods of Dreams Oneiros Morpheus Phantasos Ikelos Phobetor Saint Seiya Omega Bronze Saints Pegasus Kouga Lionet Soma Aquila Yuna Dragon Ryuho Wolf Haruto Orion Eden Equuleus Subaru Legendary Bronze Saints Phoenix Ikki Andromeda Shun Cygnus Hyoga Gold Saints Aries Kiki Sagittarius Seiya Pisces Amor Libra Genbu Leo Mycenae Libra Shiryu Virgo Fudoh Taurus Harbinger Cancer Schiller Capricorn IoniaGemini Paradox Gemini Paradox Gemini Integra Aquarius Tokisada Four Pallasite Kings Holy Sword Hyperion Holy Sword Gallia Holy Sword Aegaeon Great Sword Titan Gods Saturn Mars Abzu Category:Saint Seiya Category:Verse